


Jared

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Language, Oral, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Super descriptive drabble on worshiping Jared’s body





	Jared

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of writing this came to me as I gazed at Jared’s midsection in a photo

I spend hours worshiping his body. All that golden skin pulled tight over hard sinewy curves and luscious valleys that were made for licking. His breathy moans, needy groans, and deep animalistic growls only spur me on. I taste the sun on his skin, like he is made purely of sunshine and oxygen. I work slowly, making my way from his lips to his long thick neck, savoring the saltiness of his essence, down to his broad taut chest that heaves with each heavy breath as he loses himself in my touch. 

He begs me to relieve him, but I am too wrapped up in him, too absorbed in pleasure to let it end. My tongue dips into his clavicle, twirling and lapping at the small puddle of sweat that collects there. I moan in ecstasy, slowly moving down between his pecs. They twitch in anticipation, feeding the fire in the pit of my stomach. I pause momentarily, to allow the coarse hair on his chest to scratch at my lips and nose as I nuzzle into it. I bite my lip in eagerness and move on. His gasp is loud and pleasing as I take one hard little nipple between my teeth and bite gently, then coiling my tongue around it to ease the sting.

I move fluidly, kissing and nipping at his rib cage as I head for the other nipple to repeat my process. Bite, twirl, suck. Fuck… I’m falling into the fire, my skin tingles and burns where our bodies meet and I relish the sensation. His breath comes in pants as I move down his torso, making lazy wet circles on each muscle and valley I pass. I come to his belly button and, without a thought my tongue plunges inside before tracing around the rim and following the delicious little trail of hair leading down to heaven. The tip of my tongue grazes that trail as I sink down between his legs.

Before I get to his glorious length, I pay special attention to the Adonis belt that makes my mouth water with a burning hunger that can never be completely quenched. That succulent ‘V’ that encases the most magnificent cock a woman could get her lips around. It is my weakness, my kryptonite. I am putty in his hands for just one lick of that luscious indentation. I take my time making slow sensuous love to the deep lines, following them down to his full heavy balls that tighten as I taken them each into my mouth. He calls out my name on a hiss of desire and it flows over me, escalating my craving of his arousal. He lays thick and heavy on this stomach, his generous length pulsing and throbbing with expectation.

I lick my lips, hungry for a taste and I watch as a drop of warm clear sticky pre come leaks from the head of his dick. I hum as I lap it up, gushing at the salty goodness that hits my tongue. I pull back fleetingly to savor his taste but I yearn to drink him down fully to be gone for too long. Licking a long line from tip to base I start my torturous seduction of his manhood. His hips buck and thrust on their own violation as I swallow him inch by glorious inch. His shaft is solid, yet soft against my tongue.

I swirl my tongue around his girth as I pull up, removing him almost completely from the hot dampness of my mouth. Keeping my hands positioned on his strong muscular thighs, I begin to bob my head up and down, devouring him without abandon. His moans and growls become louder and encompass complete euphoria. I bring him over the edge and swallow him down, drinking every drop of vitality he spills into my mouth. I continue to lavish his softening cock with lips, tongue and gentle teeth until he whimpers my name. Only then do I lick the remnants of him from my lips and lay upon that heaving chest to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat as it slows to a calming rhythm.


End file.
